


wyd? (podfic)

by shilo1364



Series: i was a college fuckboy podfics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuckboy Otabek, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tumblr Prompts, cackle queen mila, vet student yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: a podfic of tootsonnewts' hilarious Otayuri fic: wyd?(Ever since the coffee shop incident, Otabek personally sends Yuri every single one of his snaps, which are literally all the same three things: Otabek at the gym in a sleeveless shirt, Otabek on a run in a sleeveless shirt, Otabek in his bed in a sleeveless shirt, and JESUS CHRIST, does this guy own anything else?Or, Otabek is a fuckboy and Yuri can't deal.)





	wyd? (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wyd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213271) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 



> Thanks to the lovely tootsonnewts for writing this hilarious story and also for being kind enough to allow me to podfic it.

Downloadable from [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1caMysx9F_vMTV3NTlGNVFGUUk/view?usp=sharing)

 

Streaming on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/shilo-quetchenbach/wyd-a-yuri-on-ice-fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to leave feedback for the author.
> 
> As always, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com)


End file.
